perfectvirtualworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Armorsmith
Armorsmiths use metals and ores to create Light and Heavy metal armor. To learn the < Armorsmith> skill, a player can go to any Armorsmith NPC that are located in any town or village. Information To make armor, a player must go to a smiths workshop, but they can also use their guilds smithery, if it has it included. The rank of a player's Armorsmithing skill determines the highest ranked piece of armor they can make. So, a player with 10 ranks in this skill will only be able to create armor up to Rank 10. Crafting also costs gold. The higher the rank of the crafted armor, the more gold it costs to create. There are 6 slots of armor a player is able to make: Making Armor Now, how successful a player is at creating a piece of armor depends on how well their dice roll is. When creating anything, a player must first roll a d12. Every 25 ranks of this skill adds a (+1) to their roll. If a player with « Armorsmith (Rank 75) » rolls a 1, they will add (+3) and actually receive a 4 for their creation. So, when a player has 100 ranks in this skill, the highest number they can get is a 16. « Extra Perks » can add a few ranks to various skills as well. That is, as long as the crafter has the skills equipped. For example, if a player has the skills « Armorsmith » and « Hiding », at higher ranks they may be able to create armor with (+5 Hiding). Likewise, if they have the « Fire » magic skill, they could create armor with some Fire resistance. 1 Critical Failure: :A player loses all items & gold. 2 - 3 Failure: :A player fails to create an average piece of armor, but they are able to get back their items (but not their gold). 4 - 8 Common: :A player successfully creates an average piece of armor with no Extra Perks. 9 - 11 Uncommon: :A player successfully creates an average piece of armor which has a 25% probability of granting an Extra Perk. This is rolled a number of times equal to the crafter's rank divided by 20, minimum one. :So, a character with 80 ranks would have four 25% chances to get an Extra Perk on the item, meaning that statistically, they'll probably get one, but could get as many as four, or none. The number of Skill Ranks per Extra Perk is equal to 1d6. 12 - 13 Rare: :A player successfully creates an average piece of armor which has a 50% probability of granting an Extra Perk. This is rolled a number of times equal to the crafter's rank divided by 20, minimum one. :So, a character with 80 ranks would have four 50% chances to get an Extra Perk on the item, meaning that statistically, they'll probably get two, but could get as many as four, or none. The number of Skill Ranks per Extra Perk is equal to 1d8. 14 - 15 Epic: ''' :A player successfully creates an average piece of armor which has a 75% probability of granting an Extra Perk. This is rolled a number of times equal to the crafter's rank divided by 20. :So, a character with 80 ranks would have four 75% chances to get an Extra Perk on the item, meaning that statistically, they'll probably get three, but could get as many as four, or none. The number of Skill Ranks per Extra Perk is equal to 1d10. '''16 Legendary: :A player successfully creates an average piece of armor which has a 100% probability of granting five extra perks. The number of Skill Ranks per Extra Perk is equal to 1d12. Category:Skills